Damn My Sister
by OTP324B21
Summary: Just a one-shot ficlet of Cosima setting up Alison on a blind date with unexpected results. SoccerCop with some background Cophine


My sister...my twin sister...she's the dreamer. All dreads and goofy smile, everyone loves her. She can catch the attention of a room just by walking in, and everyone will fall to their knees at her beck and call. My sister, she never had trouble in school or love, succeeding in both with a cavalier attitude that could make anyone jealous. Labels...how she hates labels. Quite frankly I wonder if it's an argument she uses in order to allow her the carefree behavior she participates in. Men, women, and in-betweens, she loves them all the same.

When people know my sister and then look at me, they call me the boring one. Personally, a recently divorced mother of two, I don't find my life all that boring, but I also don't make an enormous deal out of it. Sure I married my high school boyfriend and until recently lived a suburban life of a soccer mom, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to have fun. It wasn't that long ago that I was involved in a mid-street brawl with my neighbor after I might have slept with her husband in retaliation against my own constantly lying husband. That's probably why I found myself in this predicament: recently divorced, joint custody of my children, and out on a blind double-date with my sister.

"Dude, you'll love her. Beth is perfect for you." Cosima spoke, that ever-present smart-assed glint in her eyes as she looked through the wine menu.

"Her?" When I had agreed to this double-date, I should have known. My sister...she loves playing the pronoun game. "Sweet Judas Priest, Cosima what have you done?" My sister the scientist...the fluidly sexual scientist...she loves doing experiments.

Cosima smiles, because that's what she does. She smiles and everyone's resolve crumbles, even mine, because even though we shared a womb, I still can't refuse her. "Chill out man. I've got a good feeling about this." She signals the waiter down and orders a bottle of red wine. "I'm pretty much never wrong." She comments as something across the room catches her eye and she stands up, an impossibly wide grin spreading across her face. "Hey, Sexy."

Delphine. There's something about my sister's girlfriend that I just can't trust. She's tall and beautiful and exotically French, and she smiles as if she's got a secret. She looks at my sister the same way everyone does...like the sun rises and sets out of her derriere. You can tell by the way she moves that she knows she's beautiful and she's not afraid to use it.

"Bonsoir, mon amour." The tall blonde bends over to brush her lips against my sister's and I have to look away. I see another woman standing behind Delphine, dressed in a charcoal grey dress that clung to her fit body. She's about my height...our height...and she has a very subtle way about her that rings mystery much like Delphine yet very much unlike her. "Alison." Delphine brushes her lips against my cheeks in a way that confused me at first, but now I just smile. "This is my roommate, Beth. Beth, this is Cosima's twin-sister Alison."

Beth smiles and it's genuine. I must look confused because I am. I don't know how to proceed and thankfully she offers her hand first. "Nice to meet you. Wow. For twins, you guys look totally different."

I can't help but smile at that. "Thank you."

Dinner is actually not as horrible as it could have been. Despite the ever-so-obvious complete absorbtion that Cosima and Delphine are involved in, I don't find myself being bored. Beth, who's apparently a detective, is actually quite funny in an oddly abrasive way. She swears more than I'm comfortable with and tells completely inappropriate jokes, but they're no worse than my ex-husband's drunken humor. She has a sadness just beneath the humor and I wonder what's happened to make her hide behind her jokes.

It's odd, what I'm feeling. I find myself laughing at her stories about foolish criminals she'd caught in the past and despite myself, I don't pull away when her fingertips brush against my hand as she makes a point. When her fingertips move, left behind is a tingling sensation that settles in my stomach, resulting in a feeling of butterflies that I haven't felt since I was in high school.

I look over at Cosima and while Delphine is whispering something in her ear, she looks at me from behind her thick frames and winks, that smirk still there before she turns her attention to Delphine.

Damn my sister. She's never wrong.


End file.
